Akatsuki en el festival de primavera
by Hana Zoldyck
Summary: Naruto en AU. Los akatsuki son un grupo de jóvenes que, con motivo de festejar la primavera, asisten al festival de la ciudad. Ahí, varios de los chicos tienen planeado confesar su amor por aquellos que hacen latir su corazón. R&R
1. Prólogo

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Akatsuki en el festival de primavera**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto, los personajes de Akatsuki, no me pertenecen. Sólo me hago propietaria de las situaciones vergonzosas en las que los pongo y de las risas que pueda provocarles esta creación de mi mente._

_**Advertencias: **__Shonen Ai, quizás, tan sólo quizás, haya un poco de yaoi subido de tono, lean bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Pairing: **__Multipairing. Madara(Tobi) x Zetsu / Itachi x Kisame / Sasori x Deidara / Hidan x Kakuzu_

_**Extras: **__Zetsu está en una forma completamente humana, aunque sí tiene los dos colores de piel. Ya saben, sólo para que no tengamos a un chico planta andando por una feria_

_**Ambiente: **__AU de Naruto utilizando a los personajes de Akatsuki. Una feria con motivo del festival de primavera. _

_**Summary: **__Los chicos, compañeros del colegio, se enteran del festival que habrá dentro de pocos días. Entusiasmados, se ponen de acuerdo para asistir a dicho evento. Todo parece divertido, las personas a su alrededor parecen estar divirtiéndose en las atracciones o con los pequeños espectáculos en carpas. Más de uno aprovechará esta oportunidad para dar a conocer un sentimiento que tienen por otro chico del grupo. ¿Será posible, que en esta noche de festejo y luna llena, acepten sus sentimientos y logren cerrar con broche de oro? O, quizás, ¿todo terminará mal y serán rechazados por quienes hacen latir su corazón? _

_**NA: **__El primer fic que escribo de Naruto, no me maten si resulta de lo peor. Lo que me motivó a hacer esto fue leer tanto Madara x Zetsu. Al principio sería sólo de ellos dos, en efecto, pero luego dije, "Ah, ¿por qué no?" Y aquí vengo a contarles una historia bastante retorcida que llegó a mi mente gracias a que se acerca el 21 de Marzo, inicio de la estación primaveral._

_Espero os guste. _

_Fin del Prólogo_

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	2. ¿Falta mucho?

**. . . . . . . . . .**

-¿Falta mucho?- Tobi se quejó por cuarta vez en la noche. El festejo tendría lugar en un claro saliendo de la ciudad, sólo así se podía disponer del espacio necesario para tal evento. A pesar de eso, el grupo de muchachos se negaba a llevar sus automóviles, por precaución.

-Joder Tobi, ya te dijimos que aún falta, hun- Deidara respondió de nuevo a Tobi, cansado de que no dejara de atosigar con aquello.

-Ya estaríamos ahí de no ser porque cierto metrosexual tarda demasiado en el baño arreglándose- Itachi expresó para callar al rubio, quien respondió con mirada asesina.

-Al menos yo no tengo arrugas prematuras- Replicó, bueno, quizás sí se tardaba un poco en el baño, pero un cabello como el que él tenía no se lograba sólo con desearlo.

Kisame rió por su comentario dándole la razón- Es cierto Itachi, quizás si dejaras de hacer tantos enojos- Llevó un dedo a la frente del nombrado dándole golpecitos, el de dientes afilados retiró su dedo al sentir que había posibilidad de perderlo si seguía ahí.

Sasori y Zetsu, los más calmados del grupo, suspiraron de manera casi imperceptible.

-Además- Continuó Deidara- No hubiéramos perdido el último autobús a la feria si alguien no tuviera que hacer su rosario entero al Jashin todas las malditas noches, hun- Fulminó con la mirada a Hidan, quien hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Hidan, acostumbrado a que criticaran su religión y sus rituales, rodó los ojos y señaló a Deidara con el brazo extendido- ¡Venerar al Jashin es mucho más importante que tomar un autobús!-

-Y ahorramos el dinero del viaje- Kakuzu intervino alzando el dedo índice.

-Como si importara ahorrar unos míseros centavos- Deidara sabía que el pasaje no era gran cosa comparado con lo que todos en el grupo tenían en ahorros.

Sasori y Zetsu, cansados y con ganas de llegar ya a la feria, se las arreglaron para darle un zape a cada uno de ellos- Y mejor nos damos prisa antes de que lleguemos mucho más tarde- El peli-verde los apuró para ponerse en marcha de nuevo, no quería que perdieran más tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Tobi ya había avanzado varios metros y silbaba una canción tranquilamente, alejándose de toda la bulla y salvándose del zape por parte de aquellos dos.

Deidara e Hidan lo miran asesinamente mientras que los demás se tranquilizan y reanudan la marcha. Sasori miró su reloj de muñeca, 08:45, a este paso llegarían a alrededor de las 09:30. Para su fortuna y como chicos aceptados por la sociedad como adultos responsables, aunque de esto no tuvieran ni un cabello; sí ni Deidara, se podían dar el lujo de llegar hasta horas pasadas de la madrugada, siempre y cuando avisaran dónde y a qué hora llegarían. Esperen, sus padres de verdad no creían que en serio avisarían, ¿o sí? De cualquier forma, ahí estaban, a sólo media hora más de la feria. Este pensamiento hizo que a más de uno se le revolviera un poco el estómago y estuviese tenso por unos momentos antes de relajarse.

La noche era fresca y un poco húmeda, pero era debido a que media hora antes el servicio local había pasado a regar por todas las áreas verdes de la ciudad. Incluso a esa distancia del festival se podía sentir la buena vibra del festejo. No se habían dado cuenta, pero a su alrededor ahora había gente que también se dirigía al lugar anunciado. Los adultos llevaban los trajes tradicionales, al igual que los más pequeños. Jóvenes como ellos no se preocupaban de eso, aunque también procuraron vestirse lo más sencillo posible para no desentonar de sobre-manera. Lo que menos querían era llamar la atención.

Charlaron de cosas irrelevantes, sobre todo de lo que harían al llegar. Algunos optaron por ir a comer, el hambre es canija y no da perdón a esas horas de la noche. Otros opinaron que sería mejor primero dar una vuelta, sabiendo que algunos de sus compañeros no querían levantarse ni hacer nada después de llenar la tripa.

-¿Falta mucho?- Tobi volvió a hacer su estúpida pregunta, para infortunio de Deidara quién no pensaba volver a responderle. Es más, ninguno de los muchachos quiso.

Caminaron por otros diez minutos y la música, risas, el olor de la comida, todo eso se combinaba en una extraña bienvenida, esas que sólo este tipo de fiestas podrían ofrecer, invitando a que pasaras y tuvieras un rato de lo mejor.

Al peli-negro de cabello corto y el de cabellos grisáceos le brillaron los ojos de emoción y juntos corrieron al estilo Gai-sensei hasta la entrada de la feria, o al menos, hasta que se percataron de que sus amigos habían quedado estupefactos al verlos de esa manera tan… ridícula y vergonzosa.

-¡Chicos!- Tobi movió una mano extendida al aire para sacarlos del trance del cual era en parte culpable- ¡Apúrense! Tobi ya quiere entrar a la feria- Dio varios saltitos y los demás reaccionaron, no sin sentir un poco de aversión a que los vieran junto a ese hiperactivo par.

Cuando todo el grupo de jóvenes entró oficialmente a terrenos fiesteros, todo lo que pudieron percibir afuera, ahora era multiplicado hasta que todos se sintieron en el ambiente adecuado.

-¡Por Jashin que nunca había visto mejor fiesta que esta!- Hidan expresó, casi nunca iba a los festivales, al menos no a los grandes como éste, y ahora que estaba con sus amigos, era mucho mejor.

-Bien, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir primero?- Kisame intervino por primera vez desde la última discusión, llevando las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Todos se llevaron un dedo a la barbilla, pensativos.

-Tobi quiere ir a comer- Dijo el pelinegro con las manos sobre el estómago.

-Aún no iremos a comer Tobi, si lo hacemos vomitarás al subirte a los juegos, tonto- Explicó Deidara con los brazos cruzados. Los demás no hicieron más que asentir, aunque un par de ellos también sentían un poco de hambre.

-Será mejor ir a ver los espectáculos gratis- Espetó Kakuzu quien gastaría lo menos posible en la feria, sólo había ido por que sus demás amigos también irían, y porque Tobi había estado insistiendo de a cada minuto que se veían, al igual que con todos.

-Si serás tacaño Kakuzu- Reclamó Hidan dándole un leve codazo- ¡Jashin te casti!-

-¡Jashin no va a venir a pagar todo lo que gaste, carajo!- Kakuzu contestó antes de que el peli-blanco pudiese contestar. Y sí, tenía razón, pero el fuerte creyente no dejaría pasar un insulto tan "grave" como lo era ese.

Itachi de pronto pareció sufrir de algún tic facial porque su ceja se movía en espasmos de arriba hacia abajo mientras hacía una mueca de enojo y fastidio- ¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez?- Dijo al fin con voz tan firme que todos se quedaron estáticos- Tú- Señaló a Hidan- Deja tus tonterías religiosas que no venimos a hacer una cátedra- Volteó hacia Kakuzu y también lo señaló- Y tú, te vas a morir de tan tacaño de eres, maldición- Exasperado, por no decir más, así es como Itachi se sentía en esos momentos.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, los dos regañados bajaron la cabeza y al unísono soltaron- Sí mamá- Con tono pesado y arrastrando las palabras, parecían dos niños pequeños.

-¡Y no soy su madre!- A Itachi incluso se le había saltado una vena en la frente de tan furioso que estaba. Era oficial, nunca podían salir sin que saltaran con sus estúpidas discusiones. Él era quien siempre los detenía, pero esta vez estaba harto.

Todos se miraban entre sí, y Tobi, el inocente Tobi, se acercó a Itachi dándole golpecitos en el entrecejo- Deidara tenía razón, Itachi tiene arrugas prematuras, ¿ven?- Y como si esperara recibir felicitaciones por su descubrimiento, volteó hacia los demás, quienes parecían querer salir corriendo antes de que el de cabello largo lanzara a su amigo hasta el otro lado de la feria.

Itachi no aguantó más. Apartó la mano de Tobi y se retiró con los puños apretados adentrándose en la feria, no le importaba a donde llegaría, mientras que se apartara un rato de ellos, luego les pediría disculpas, esperen, ¿qué? Eran _ellos_ quienes tenían que pedirle una disculpa.

Todos miraron a Kisame, quien era el mejor amigo de Itachi, esperando una reacción de su parte. El, siendo presa de las miradas, suspiró y agachó la cabeza- Vale, iré por él, adelántense chicos, luego los alcanzamos- Dio zancadas para alcanzarlo y lo que pasó después con ellos es para más tarde.

En fin. Todos los demás se tomaron sus segundos para recobrar la buena vibra que había antes de ese pequeño incidente.

-Todo es tu culpa Hidan- Kakuzu rompió con el silencio.

-¿Eh? Itachi se enojó por _tu_ culpa, maldito tacaño- Hidan Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Ajá, y tú con tu "Oh, Jashin el grande, Jashin te castigará, deja de ser tan tacaño Kakuzu"- El "ahorrador" distorsionó su voz a una ridícula para fastidiar al Jashinista- ¿Crees que eso no lo enojó?-

El burlado frunció el ceño y se volteó para hablar con los chicos. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo no había nada más que un gran espacio a su lado- ¿Eh?- Parpadeó confundido por unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado- ¡Traición!- Exclamó llevando un brazo al aire- ¡Por Jashin que pagarán!- Dicho esto recibió un golpe en la cabeza para que entrara en razón.

-Ya cállate y mejor vamos a buscarlos- Expresó seriamente el otro mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba en cualquier dirección que parecía prometedora. Ni siquiera la larga cabellera de Deidara era visible en ese punto. Tendrían que vagar y esperar, en caso de Hidan pedir a Jashin, encontrar a sus amigos antes de que se hiciera muy tarde. Honestamente el oji-verde no creyó eso posible.

Por otro lado, el ahora reducido grupo de cuatro personas se dirigía a la zona donde artistas hacían representaciones de la llegada de la primavera, actuaciones, una que otra escultura, lo que alegró mucho a Deidara siendo un gran amante de todo lo artístico. Sus pasos se volvieron lentos debido a que tenían que esperar a que el rubio admirara todo lo que tenía que ver y luego podían seguir unos cuantos pasos, aunque luego volvía a detenerse, con la excusa de que el arte debe apreciarse detenidamente.

-A este paso, Tobi nunca va a comer- El único azabache restante colocó ambas manos sobre su hambriento estómago. Sólo Zetsu parecía prestarle atención, ya que Sasori era arrastrado a todos lados por Deidara. El pelirrojo parecía un muñeco a merced del oji-azul, tirándolo de aquí para allá para ver ahora las pinturas. Más adelante incluso se podía apreciar a un grupo de bailarines sobre un escenario pequeño y modesto, hacían su presentación con música que llegó a los oídos del artista nato y en seguida se dirigió hacia ese lugar, obviamente trayendo a Sasori consigo.

Los dos restantes vieron como ambos se alejaban. Tobi no parecía interesado en ir a ver y su estómago ahora exigía atención. Suspiró.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- Zetsu sería quien lo sugiriera primero, aunque por la mente del peli-negro ya pasaba la idea de expresar cuánta hambre tenía.

-¡Tobi tiene mucha hambre!- Dijo para responder la pregunta del menor, sí, grandecito y se comportaba de la manera más infantil.

El peli-verde asintió y ambos se dirigieron a donde su olfato los llevara. El mayor sintió el olor a algodones de azúcar mezclado con el aroma de un delicioso hot-god. Sintió que la boca se le hacía agua en esos momentos, así que apresuró a Zetsu para que caminara rápido y llegaran a satisfacer necesidades biológicas del ya, es decir, comer.

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	3. No arruines este momento

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Warning: **__Ninguno _

_**Pairing: **__Kisame x Itachi / Kakuzu x Hidan / Tobi x Zetsu_

_**NA: **__Bueno, esto no lo dije antes. Gracias a una autora de pseudónimo Pixi-ice, fue que me inspiré para escribir este fic, además de que el grupo Akatsuki ha sido de mis favoritos en la serie desde el principio. Bueno, espero que pueda llegar a leerlo, habrá Madara x Zetsu gracias a ella, ámenla y pásense por su perfil. En serio, la amarán._

_Dejo de fastidiarlos y comienzo con el capítulo._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Itachi seguía caminando en cualquier dirección, sin mirar atrás, así que no se había dado cuenta de que Kisame lo había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo a apenas unos cuantos pasos atrás. Ahora estaba más calmado, pero su rostro aún era de pocos amigos, bueno, siempre tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Itachi!- Llamó el piel-azulado cansado de no ser notado a sus espaldas, como siempre. Todo el tiempo tras él, sin siquiera recibir una mirada por parte del azabache, ¿cuánto tiempo había sido así? En esos momentos, incluso hubiera deseado que el Uchiha se volteara y le dijera que lo dejara en paz, lo que sea, pero quería notara, que se diera cuenta de que _él _estaba ahí, como un fantasma siguiéndolo. Como un "perro faldero", esa palabra era la que Itachi había usado para él en los pensamientos de Kisame, la verdad no entendía porque todos creían que eran mejores amigos. Es decir, habían estado en el colegio juntos desde que tenía memoria, por lo que parecía un poco obvio que siempre andaran juntos, pero ahora parecía más por costumbre que por ganas de estar juntos.

En cuestión de segundos el azabache se había volteado, su rostro ahora volvía a ser impasible mientras observaba a su compañero acercarse a él, todo el tiempo había estado siguiéndolo, sin que él se diera cuenta. Itachi, si tan sólo este chico supiera cuánto tiempo de verdad lo había estado siguiendo, pero el Uchiha no tenía ni idea.

-Kisame… ¿cuánto tiempo has estado siguiéndome?- Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero se compuso.

"Tantos años" sintió ganas de decir el otro, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su garganta- Desde que te largaste del grupo- Respondió en vez, reprendiéndose en su mente.

-¿Dónde están?- Dijo como si no le importara la molestia que le hizo pasar a Kisame, esperen, ¿qué molestia? Él no le pidió que lo siguiera.

El peli-azul se encogió de hombros y miró por el camino por que habían venido- Ya ni siquiera puedo ver al metrosex… a Deidara- Compuso rápidamente, aunque no era necesario, ya que el nombrado ni siquiera estaba ahí para quejarse.

-Ya veo- Miraba en la misma dirección, esperando ver a su amigo bicolor o el sobresaliente cabello de sasori, quizás a su inquieto amigo Tobi, pero nada. Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, amigos desde la infancia, o eso quería creer Kisame- ¿Dijeron a donde iban?- Itachi habló de nuevo, no es como si quisiera ir con ellos, pero había venido a pasar la noche en grupo, lo siento arrugado, eso no será posible.

-No- Kisame se volteó para encontrarse con los profundos de su amigo clavados en los suyos, esto hizo aparecer un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas azules, dándole un aspecto un poco curioso. Consciente de ello, volteó a ver a su alrededor- Tal vez los encontremos más tarde, no creo que sea de ayuda quedarnos en un solo lugar- Dijo rezando para que no volvieran a topárselos. Ahora mismo pensaba que quizás pedirle a Jashin no sería mala idea… ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Negó con la cabeza dejando a Itachi extrañado y arqueando una ceja- Ah, no es nada- Se excusó al instante a pesar de que el otro no había dicho nada.

-Será mejor que vayamos- Itachi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección aleatoria, su rostro nunca se turbaba, ni siquiera ese día en el que Kisame lo conoció…

_**## Viajemos al pasado ##**_

_Kisame, el niño nuevo en el colegio, era fastidiado por un grupo de niños de su mismo curso. No esperaba que fuera diferente, siempre era así. La gente lo marginaba por su color de piel y su rostro de tiburón. Pero guardaba una pequeña esperanza de ser aceptado en algún grupo de amigos. Una persona hubiera sido suficiente para detener el dolor del pequeño, un solo amigo hubiera bastado para hacerle creer que valía la pena como persona. Sin embargo, no tenía nada de eso. A sus escasos ocho años, ya se sentía como una carga para el mundo. _

_Y ahí estaba, el escenario se repetía en su nueva escuela. Los demás compañeros se reían de él y sus comentarios dolían más que cualquier pedrada que pudiera haber recibido antes._

_-¡Eres horrible!-_

_-¡Kisame, el niño tiburón! ¡Kisame, el niño tiburón!- Todos coreaban a su alrededor. _

_Las lágrimas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos y amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas. Dolía. Dolía mucho. _

_-D-Déjenme en paz- Susurró por lo bajo el burlado, incapaz de levantarse y propiciar un golpe. Él no podía ser violento, nunca pudo si quiera defenderse en una pelea uno a uno con sus compañeros. Era inútil, así se sentía, así tantas veces lo habían llamado._

_-¡Oigan! Déjenlo- Una voz desconocida para Kisame se aproximaba jadeante por la carrera. _

_-¡Es Itachi!- Soltó uno retrocediendo._

_-Uchiha-Dijo otro- A ti esto no te incumbe-_

_-¡Dije que lo dejes en paz!- Expresó de nuevo empujando a aquel niño que habló antes. El infante cayó al suelo, el azabache siempre se metía en riñas infantiles con ellos, él también era marginado. _

_Los demás niños huyeron cuales cucarachas cuando enciendes la luz de tu cocina. El chico que estaba en el suelo se levantó rápidamente y se fue con los demás- ¡Me las pagarás Uchiha!- Gritó antes de alcanzar a su grupo._

_El salvador de Kisame estaba con el pecho drenando y expulsando aire violentamente, se veía enojado y agitado por haber corrido. El peli-azul, quien estaba contra una pared y abrazando sus rodillas, no pudo hacer más que contemplarlo, él era fuerte y valiente, no como él, débil y cobarde. _

_-¿Estás bien?- La cara de Itachi se compuso y le extendió la mano, parecía serio, pero a Kisame le dio una confianza que no había sentido antes._

_El niño no pudo atinar a nada más que a asentir y coger su mano, levantándose con ayuda de esta. Todavía sentía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas seguían acumuladas en sus ojos, reacias a caer. _

_-Límpiate esas lágrimas, no debes llorar por cosas tontas- Espetó de nuevo el jovencito, volteándose, dispuesto a irse._

_Kisame se pasó la manga por los ojos húmedos y antes de que el otro se fuera le tomó de la manga por un impulso repentino._

_-¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres? Ya no te están molestando…-Miraba extrañado el agarre y luego al niño de piel azul._

_-Yo…- ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Lo soltó ahora que tenía su atención._

_-Itachi, Uchiha Itachi- Dijo el otro, impasible- ¿Y tú?- _

_-Kisame, Hoshigaki Kisame- Sonrió levemente, ahora conocía el nombre de quien lo había salvado._

_A partir de ese día, Kisame todos los días se sentaba junto a Itachi, comía con él en el descanso, aprendió a ser fuerte, a defenderse, a no sentirse marginado… porque ahora tenía a un amigo. Ahora tenía a Itachi._

_**## Volvamos al presente ##**_

La mente de Kisame volvió a su presente, él, con Itachi, en la feria, solos. Caminaba a lado del habitante de sus pensamientos, pidiendo no ser encontrados por sus amigos. Lo que sería casi imposible pues ahora todos estaban separados.

-¿Crees que los encontremos?- Preguntó al más bajo. Sí, con el tiempo se volvió más fuerte y alto que Itachi, pero seguía sintiendo la misma admiración que hacía diez años en el patio de juegos.

Uchiha se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor- Si lo hacemos será mejor que no me encuentre a Hidan y Kakuzu peleando de nuevo o ya verás- En seguida se formó un aura negativa alrededor del peli-negro, casi podías verla girando alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué te molestas cuando pelean?- Todos los demás, incluyéndose, sólo miraban divertidos como peleaban, ya que resultaba de lo más irrelevante, al final siempre terminaban contentándose.

Itachi frunció el ceño- Son muy molestos- La verdad era que los envidiaba. Si él peleara con alguien, lo más probable sería que ese alguien terminara en el hospital por haber despertado la furia de un Uchiha. Sí, tenían mala fama. Arrugados y enojones, ¿qué tal? Sólo quería tener una amistad como la de esos dos, pero sabía que no la tenía. Ellos dos, por más que se molestaran nunca podían dejar de hablarse, nunca pasaría más de un día sin que riñeran y minutos después parecieran camaradas de toda la vida.

-Entiendo…- Pero la verdad era que nuestro amigo tiburón no entendía.

_**## En otro lugar de la feria ##**_

-¡Demonios! Nunca vamos a encontrarlos- Refunfuñaba Hidan pateando una lata vacía que obstaculizaba su camino.

Kakuzu resopló, quejarse no serviría de nada- Quizás si te hubieras callado cuando debiste, ahora estaríamos con los demás- Aunque por otro lado, echarle la culpa al peli-blanco sí sonaba como una buena idea.

-¿Qué has dicho dinero-fílico?-

-¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe idiota!- Kakuzu dispuso darle un golpe cuando vio pasar a varios, muchos, metros de distancia a Kisame e Itachi, su rostro resplandeció y quiso ir hacia ellos. Hidan se percató de eso y lo jaló de los atuendos que traía. Ante esto, el amante de dinero se volteó extrañado y con ceño fruncido- ¿Qué haces? Ahí están Itachi y Kisame, déjate de mariconería y vamos con ellos- Espetó, molesto. Bueno, siempre estaba de un humor de perros.

-No debemos Kakuzu- Se excusó el Jashinista jalándolo más fuerte. Sí, Hidan era el único que conocía el secreto de Kisame, de su amor por el azabache. Así como el azulado era el único que sabía de los sentimientos del devoto religioso por el maldito tacaño que tenía frente suyo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "No debemos Kakuzu"? Están justo ahí y…- Volteó señalándolos y sólo vio un montonal de gente caminando en distintas direcciones, sus compañeros ya no estaban ahí. Suspiró- ¡Por tu culpa los perdimos de nue..- oye, ¿ahora a dónde vas?- El moreno se había quedando hablando solo, Hidan caminaba en dirección opuesta a donde habían divisado al otro par. También tenía razones para quedarse sólo con Kakuzu, razones muy personales.

El peli-blanco deseó muy fuertemente que él lo siguiera y no fuera corriendo en busca de los recién vistos Itachi y Kisame. Si había alguna vez en la que realmente Jashin le cumpliera un deseo, era ese. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía alejándose a paso más o menos lento.

Kakuzu tuvo que tomar una rápida decisión, de otra manera se vería solo en medio de la feria y definitivamente no quería eso. Resignado y apretando los puños, fue tras el devoto Jashinista antes de perderlo entre la multitud a él también.

Hidan pudo sentir la presencia de su compañero incluso antes de que llegara a su lado, sonrió, primero dulcemente, luego de una manera arrogante- ¡Já! No podías resistirte a mi presencia, ¿no es cierto Kakuzu?- Habló de manera creída, como siempre. Necesitaba de sus constantes peleas con el moreno, de otra manera, nunca podría acercarse a él como quisiera. Es más, de no ser por eso, probablemente no hablarían, aunque estuvieran dentro del mismo grupo de amigos. Y eso a Hidan le dolía.

-¿De qué hablas tonto narcisista? ¿Al fin se te zafó el último tornillo que te quedaba?- Kakuzu llevó sus manos a los bolsillos llenos de dinero, siempre lo cargaba consigo.

-Eres tan cruel- Hidan se llevó una mano al pecho mostrando una cara de dolido, claramente sobre-actuado.

-Y tú tan molesto- Contestó el otro.

Hidan hizo un puchero mientras seguían caminando. De pronto le pareció excelente idea jugarle una broma al castaño. Rió por lo bajo. Sólo debía esperar el momento adecuado y luego Kakuzu sería totalmente suyo, por las malas claramente.

-Kakuzu, estoy cansado, mejor sentémonos un rato- Sin esperar respuesta del otro, Hidan empezó a buscar de esas bancas estilo picnic. O cualquier silla estaría bien.

El mayor se encogió de hombros- No es mi problema que estés cansado-

-Entonces tendrás que cargarme todo el camino- Espetó Hidan alzando un dedo índice y perfectamente dispuesto a colgarse en la espalda del otro como caballito.

Kakuzu miró "aterrado" y negó con la cabeza varias veces- Pero, ¿acaso estás loco? No hay manera de que yo te cargue, mejor busca donde sentarte- Dicho esto sintió como era arrastrado por el brazo por el Jashinista.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces ya encontré donde sentarnos- Impulsivo, igual que Tobi.

_**## Hablando de nuestro pequeño Tobi, veamos dónde se ha metido ##**_

Zetsu había tenido que desembolsar un poco de dinero debido a que el azabache había insistido a que le invitara aunque fuese a un algodón de azúcar. El peli-verde, de cualquier forma, no podía negarse de ninguna manera a lo que le pedía su hiperactivo compañero.

Ahora estaban en una de las cientos de mesas del lugar. Tobi tenía frente suyo dos perros calientes, un algodón de azúcar, una gaseosa y unos panqueques, definitivamente el chico tenía hambre. Ni bien se sentaron comenzó a devorar todo. No sin antes retirarse la máscara de espiral que siempre traía puesta, aunque claro, no se la quitó por completo. Sino que la enchuecó para dejar libre su boca y nada más.

Zetsu siempre había sido curioso acerca de su amigo, ¿por qué usaba una máscara? Una vez, hace ya tiempo, cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que Tobi tuviera una enfermedad de la piel o hubiera sufrido de quemaduras y por eso no quisiera quitársela. Pero había rechazado todas esas ideas cuando Pain, otro compañero, le había comentado que no era nada parecido. Que era un misterio porque la llevaba, pero definitivamente no era por tener un rostro maltratado o alguna enfermedad.

El peli-verde no estaba complacido. Siempre le había intrigado, además, la amabilidad de Tobi para con los demás, siempre servicial, animado, no como él. Zetsu era una persona que casi nunca prestaba su ayuda a los demás de manera voluntaria, no era animado ni alegre como su acompañante.

-Zuzu, gracias por comprarme el algodón de azúcar- Esa voz no parecía la de Tobi, pero hizo que el bicolor volteara a ver, un poco tenso. La voz de su acompañante parecía más grave, más adulta, más… ¿sensual? No, no, no. Zetsu se reprendió por pensar en eso. Y, ¿de dónde había salido ese apodo?

Zetsu asintió pretendiendo que mil dudas no se estaban acumulando en su mente. Tobi siguió comiendo, sus labios se abrían cada vez que metía a su boca porciones el alimento y se cerraban para masticar. Su boca, tan pequeña, tan delineada, tan besable… Esperen, otra vez no, ¡no, no, no! El peli-verde pareció haber caído en un estado de depresión, casi podía ver a la nube gris atormentándolo sobre su cabeza.

-Zuzu, ¿pasa algo?- De nuevo esa voz, le hacía temblar hasta la médula al pobre bicolor.

Negó violentamente con la cabeza- Nada, nada Tobi, sigue comiendo- Sonrió nervioso, bien, si de por sí lo estaba por quedarse a solas con Tobi, ahora era peor. El menor, en apariencia, se comportaba de una manera que Zetsu nunca había presenciado… Lamentablemente no sabía si eso le gustaba o lo asustaba de alguna manera.

-De acuerdo- Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa que no precisamente era infantil. Zetsu se puso tenso, más de lo que acostumbraba a ponerse.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, la música los rodeaba al igual que gritillos de niños en juegos infantiles, risas, una persona anunciando lo bella que era la noche por un micrófono en algún punto cercano a ellos. Lo normal.

Cuando Tobi terminó con todo lo que había frente a sí, volvió a colocarse la máscara- ¡Tobi esta satifecho!- Espetó levantándose y recogiendo lo que había dejado de basura en la mesa para tirarlo en un bote de basura cercano- Tobi tira la basura en su lugar, Tobi es un buen chico, ¿no es verdad Zuzu?- De nuevo ese apodo, aunque el peli-negro parecía volver a la normalidad, ese nombre…

Zetsu asintió con una sonrisa aparentemente normal, aunque sintió que detrás de esa máscara había algo más de lo que hasta ahora sabía de Tobi.

_**## Volvamos con nuestro ferviente creyente y nuestro tacaño ##**_

Hidan había encontrado un buen lugar para sentarse. Unas de las tantas bancas que habían esparcidas por todo el lugar, de esas que encuentras en los parques. Si todo salía como lo había planeado el Jashinista, se divertiría mucho, pero habían pasado ya minutos y nada de lo que había previsto sucedía.

Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	4. Manzanas acarameladas

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Warning: **__Shonen-ai_

_**Pairing: **__Sasori x Deidara / Kakuzu x Hidan / Kisame x Itachi _

_**NA: **__La verdad, a diferencia de lo que esperaba cuando empecé a escribir, me está gustando el rumbo que lleva el fic, casi casi lo tengo todo planificado y sólo es cuestión de escribirlo y ya saben, todo eso.  
>Ah sí, cuando Kakuzu habla a continuación sobre cuánto dinero tiene, no supe que moneda ponerle, suponiendo que utilicen yenes, pero mi vagancia y falta de cultura me dictaron mejor dejarlo así, ya verán por que.<em>

_No los molesto más y los dejo con el fic_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Kakuzu, ¿cuánto dinero traes?- Hidan soltó de repente rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

El nombrado meditó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder con seguridad- Noventaiocho con sesenta- Asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hidan parpadeó, ¿qué clase de persona sabía exactamente cuánto traía en la cartera?- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-

Kakuzu no entendía el comportamiento de su compañero- Porque lo conté, ¿feliz?- Arqueó una ceja claramente prefiriendo no hablar de eso.

-Deberías contarlo de nuevo- Asintió Hidan varias veces tras decir eso.

-¿Para qué?-

El peli-blanco se encogió de hombros- Hay muchas ratas de dos patas en estos lugares, quizás ya te han robado y tú ni cuenta te das dado-

Kakuzu no pudo procesar correctamente las palabras, claramente era una idea absurda, pero la palabra "robo" simplemente no hizo reaccionar al instante y buscar el fajo de billetes en el pantalón. Ahí estaba todo, suspiró con éste en la mano, mirando a Hidan- Aquí está, ¿ves? Nada de qué preocuparse-

-Sí… ya veo- Sonrió felinamente mientras arrebataba el dinero de su mano y salía disparado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el frente, esquivando a los transeúntes en su camino. Se volteó varios metros adelante para encontrarse con un furioso y cabreado moreno persiguiéndolo, aligeró el paso y corrió, corrió hasta encontrar aquél lugar que había designado para sus planes.

Kakuzu, metros tras Hidan, repetía lo mismo en su mente mientras seguía corriendo, "Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, ¡lo mato!"- ¡Vuelve aquí maldito Jashinista!-

Mientras tanto, la mente de Hidan se concentraba en dos cosas. Uno, encontrar la casa de los espejos; dos, correr por su vida para no ser atrapado antes de tiempo.

_**## No muy lejos de ahí ##**_

Deidara seguía arrastrando a Sasori a todos los lugares posibles donde pareciera haber arte- ¡Mira esto Sasori! ¡Esto es increíble, unh!- Decía una y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez.

El pelirrojo también apreciaba el arte, pero el rubio se estaba pasando ya con eso.

-Sí, ya vi- Repetía monótonamente cada vez que Deidara hacía un comentario. Al menos ahora no estaba siendo arrastrado sino "gentilmente" jalado del brazo en todas direcciones.

-Oh, mira Sasori, unh. Ahí van a dar una presentación con actores, ¿vamos?- Era la primera vez que el metro… Deidara le preguntaba su opinión desde que se habían separado- Eh, ¿dónde están los demás?- Miró en todas direcciones, pero se encontró estando solo con Sasori.

-Se han ido- Dijo el más bajo como si nada, mirando en la dirección del pronto a comenzar espectáculo.

-¡¿Eh? ¿En qué momento? Uhn, ellos se lo pierden- Le restó importancia, jalando de nuevo a Sasori hasta estar en unas bancas colocadas para los espectadores de la pequeña presentación.

Ambos tomaron asiento en las bancas colocadas en medio, al menos lograron encontrar un espacio, estaba a punto de llenarse, a cinco minutos de comenzar el espectáculo. Una vez instalados en sus lugares, Deidara se quejó- Maldición, me olvidé de comprar un bocadillo- Se palmeó la frente por haberlo dejado pasar.

Sasori lo miró y, después de sentir un aroma dulce en el aire, sugirió- Podría ir por algo ¿Quieres una manzana acaramelada?- Su rostro era neutro, como siempre.

-Claro, deja te doy el dinero- Deidara comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo, pero el pelirrojo le indicó con un gesto que se detuviera, momentos después ya se había retirado, perdiéndose en la multitud para comprar dicho aperitivo.

El rubio intentó no perder de vista a su compañero, pero fue inevitable con la cantidad de gente a su alrededor. Además, las luces del escenario se iluminaron lo que le hizo prestar atención a la tarima a pocos metros delante de él.

Cinco minutos después de empezar el espectáculo, Sasori apareció a su lado con dos paletas acarameladas- Llegas tarde- reprendió el rubio.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó sin expresión o tono especial en su rostro. Ahora ambos miraban al escenario. Sasori apenas había comenzado a comer su manzana. Estaba empalada, por lo la parte donde estaba el tallo de la manzana era la que se comía primero. Gracias al tallo aún presente, y la capa de caramelo, había cierta formación elevada en esa zona. Imagínense qué puede ser, no se hagan sé que son unos pervertidos.

Sasori, sin darse cuenta de eso, lamía insistentemente su manzana para remover el caramelo primero que nada. Sin embargo, Deidara sí se dio cuenta de aquello, a pesar de la poca iluminación. Sintió un calor en el pecho y se puso tenso al observarlo, así que dirigió la vista al escenario bruscamente, no queriendo imaginarse cosas.

Los minutos pasaban, la gente a su alrededor cuchicheaba por lo bajo o miraban atentos a los actores sobre el escenario siguiendo con su presentación. Ambos jóvenes lo disfrutaban, el espectáculo. Las manzanas poco a poco se fueron consumiendo. Deidara dio un mordisco a la manzana, causando que un hilo delgado de jugo dulce resbalara por su labio hasta. Se quejó ante esto lo que captó la atención del pelirrojo. Las luces reflejaban el camino húmedo de la gota de jugo. El oji-azul quiso limpiarse con la mano, pero antes se adelantó Sasori con un dedo, limpiando cualquier rastro del néctar y llevándose el dedo a la boca. Deidara sintió que el corazón se le aceleró por ver eso, y su rostro estaba caluroso, no dudaba estar sonrojado, pero, ¿por qué lo estaba?

-¿Qué?- Sasori lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el otro negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía su vista de nuevo a los actores.

"Me pregunto si se habrá enfadado…" Pensaba Sasori mirando a Deidara por el rabillo del ojo. Todo el tiempo ahí sentados, había estado prestando atención a su amor secreto, sin dar signos de esto, por supuesto. Lo que menos quería era que le preguntara por qué lo veía tan fijamente. Si tan sólo supiera. Si tan sólo le dijera cuánto tiempo lo ha estado observando sin que se diera cuenta, siempre en silencio, siempre discreto. Pero hoy, al fin se animaría a decírselo, lo había decidido.

_**## Cerca de la casa de los espejos ##**_

Hidan corría como si su vida dependiera de eso, bueno, en parte lo hacía. Había desatado un demonio o algo muy parecido al tomar el dinero de Kakuzu, pero si no lo hacía, jamás volvería a tener esa oportunidad.

Cuando alcanzó a ver un enorme letrero, uno que había estado deseando ver, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, combinando de manera extraña con su rostro agitado y estado jadeante de ese momento.

Volteó a ver, deteniéndose un poco ahora que iba llegando para ver qué tan lejos iba su perseguidor. Se sorprendió al ver que había objetos saliendo disparados por el aire a medida que se acercaba. Gaseosas, comida, ¡bebés en su carriola! No, eso último no. Hidan tembló, pero no era momento para arrepentirse, acabaría con eso ahora.

Kakuzu miraba con rabia al peli-blanco a metros delante de él, un poco más y le estaría pisando los talones, pronto lo atraparía y ni siquiera Jashin podría salvarlo de la golpiza que iba a darle.

Hidan se apresuró, se acercó a la entrada, donde un joven más o menos de su edad estaba en la entrada para cobrar las entradas. Nuestro creyente, agitado y cansado, le dio el monto por dos entradas y con dificultad indicó- Dos, uno para mí y otro para mi amigo que viene detrás, sabrás quién es- Sin más entró sonriente, complacido por haber llegado sano y salvo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de salir de ahí en el mismo estado.

El joven de la entrada se había quedado confundido, hasta que vio lo que parecía una bala humana, pero no, era Kakuzu corriendo a toda velocidad, el joven no supo si apartarse y correr, de repente temió por su seguridad. Sin embargo, el de peli-obscuro entró sin tocarle un solo cabello. Él no era su objetivo en esos momentos.

Dentro del lugar, las figuras se distorsionaban de todas las maneras posibles. Adelgazando, engordando, alargando, encogiendo, era bastante gracioso. Pero no estaban ahí para divertirse. En ese momento eran cazador y presa. Sólo era cuestión de ver quién era más inteligente. Pero, quizás la presa quería ser cazada.

_**## En la zona de comida tradicional ##**_

-Me gustarían unos dangos- Dijo Kisame tras olfatear ese aroma tan conocido y delicioso.

-Cómpralos si tanto quieres unos- Respondió Itachi al comentario, mientras ignoraba a dos chicas cerca de ellos, claramente comentando sobre el Uchiha y riendo tontamente para llamar la atención. "Que molestas" Pensó el azabache.

Kisame también pudo notarlo, sólo que él sentía aversión de otro tipo. Celos. Ellas tenían lo que él desearía. A veces le gustaría ser chica, para poder acercarse a Itachi de manera "normal". Aunque, por otro lado, probablemente ni siquiera se hubieran vuelto amigos si hubiera nacido fémina. Todo era una controversia dentro de la mente de nuestro pobre piel-azulado.

Como fuera, se acercó al puesto que había divisado anteriormente, pidiendo dos pinchos, cada uno traía tres dangos. Se volteó buscando a Itachi con la mirada, él ya se había sentado en una mesa cercana. Kisame se apresuró para hacerle compañía. Pero en cuanto se sentó, otras dos chicas se acercaron, evidentemente más lanzadas que las dos anteriores.

-Disculpen- Dijo una rubia, no, no es Ino- ¿Les molesta si tomamos asiento?- La mesa era justa para cuatro personas.

Kisame no dijo nada, claramente la pregunta era para Itachi, el cual se limitó a voltear a verlas, después cerró los ojos y con voz cortante dijo- Sí, molestan- Frío, su compañero podía sentir el témpano de hielo en el que el Uchiha parecía estar envuelto todo el tiempo.

Las chicas se miraron, como si no hubieran esperado esa respuesta, esta vez la otra chica, castaña, habló esta vez- Par de tontos, ustedes se lo pierden, vámonos- Tomó a su amiga del brazo y ambas se fueron lanzando insultos al azabache en su mente o por lo bajo.

-Que molestas- Itachi abrió los ojos apenas se retiraron, mirando a Kisame comer tranquilamente el primer pincho de dangos. Este se había comido ya los dos primeros, antes de que se pudiera comer el último, el azabache llamó su atención. Abrió su boca, demandando que quería uno- Ah ~ -Emitió mientras esperaba con brazos cruzados a su lado en la mesa.

Kisame se quedó estático por unos segundos antes de reaccionar, miró el pincho con el último dango. Nuestro amigo tiburón le acercó el palillo para dárselo, pero el otro seguía con la boca abierta y volvió a emitir el mismo sonido de hace unos momentos.

Suspiró y metió el pincho dentro de la boca del Uchiha, volteándolo para que no pasara un accidente con el otro lado del pincho y para que pudiera comerlo más fácilmente. El azabache masticó sin inmutarse, Dios, ¿cómo lograba hacer eso?

Kisame dejó el pincho en el plato de plástico que le habían dado. Itachi abrió de nuevo su boca, repitiendo el sonido, exigiendo otro dango. Estaba consciente de que era observado por más de un par de ojos. Sin embargo, nuestro peli-azul no sabía si estar encantado de la vida o realmente avergonzado.

Le dio del nuevo pincho. Itachi masticó de nuevo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, no volvió a pedir otro, así que Kisame se comió los dos sobrantes. Se regañó a sí mismo por no decir algo más. "Vamos, di algo, lo que sea… No puedo, no puedo decirle cualquier cosa" Se rindió, fue a tirar los palillos y el plato a un bote de basura y antes de volverse para buscar a Itachi, él ya estaba a su lado, listo para continuar.

Kisame se sobresaltó- Wa, apareciste de repente- Suspiró y se llevó una mano al corazón que dio un brinco.

-No fue mi intención, por cierto, los dangos estaban buenos. Quizás pasemos por unos más tarde- La expresión en su rostro pareciera haberse relajado, un poco, quizás, ¿se veía incluso más lindo? "¡Basta Kisame!"Pensó para sí mismo.

-Claro- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Dicho esto continuaron su camino.

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	5. Uno menos, faltan tres

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Warning: **__Shonen-ai un poco subido de tono_

_**Pairing: **__Tobi(Madara) x Zetsu / Hidan x Kakuzu / Kisame x Itachi_

_**NA: **__No sé cómo le hago para escribir tan a deprisa los capítulos, ha de ser porque la idea sigue fresca. ¿Qué creen chicos? Hoy tuve examen de Matemáticas y soy feliz porque estoy segura de que me fue excelentemente bien. Y sí, eso quiere decir que debería estar estudiando y no aquí en el Word escribiendo. Pero os amo y la verdad yo ya quiero seguir escribiendo. _

_Os amo y dejo con el capítulo_

_Se me olvidaba. ¡Apoyen el proyecto MadaZetsu!_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Hidan había ya chocado contra dos espejos. No sabía por dónde iba exactamente e igual estaba consciente de que no era un lugar gigante y donde esconderse fácilmente, sin embargo, le siguió pareciendo el lugar perfecto.

Un violento y molesto Kakuzu lo venía persiguiendo desde Jashin sabía dónde- ¡Hidan! ¡¿Dónde estás maldito? Juro que cuando te encuentre… -Esto último fue más para sí mismo, apretando los puños mientras miraba en varias direcciones. Los espejos eran demasiado confusos, pero en algún momento tendría que aparecerse.

Hidan de repente sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar que le llamaban. Esta era su única oportunidad, no habría otra, lo peor era que de seguro Kakuzu lo odiaba en ese mismísimo instante, pero no había encontrado mejor manera de hacerlo. Necesitaba la privacidad que ofrecía esa infantil casa de distorsión.

El castaño en cualquier momento podía soltar a destrozar todo el lugar, aunque parecía querer reservar esa fuerza para apalear al pobre de Hidan cuando lo encontrase y hubiera recuperado su dinero. No lo entendía, claramente el peli-blanco quería que lo siguiera e incluso había entrado a un lugar cerrado, no pretendía escapar si había hecho eso, ¿entonces? Mejor optó por no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y seguir buscando, cualquiera que fuese la razón, pronto se las vería con él.

Hidan, por su parte, había logrado llegar hasta el rincón más alejado de la entrada. Se vio a sí mismo en todos los espejos que tenía a su alrededor, su figura se distorsionaba de todas las maneras posibles, y a él no le importaba como se veía en ninguna de ellas, lo único que quería saber era cómo le veía Kakuzu. Sabía que a veces no era más que un niñato, egoísta, vanidoso, infantil, terco, idiota a veces… Negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de prestar atención a su alrededor, de seguro el moreno llegaría en cualquier momento. Sostuvo el fajo de billetes firmemente en su mano, ese dinero que Kakuzu siempre mantenía guardado con recelo, lo amaba, maldito papel verde impreso. ¿Cómo ese objeto inanimado se podía ganar el amor del mayor? Siendo inerte, y él, siendo un joven con corazón latiente, nada feo por cierto, ¿cómo no podía si quiera tener una plática con el otro sin terminar en discusiones? Hidan de nuevo sintió una punzada en el corazón.

En ese momento Kakuzu se apareció en uno de los tantos senderos que llevaban hasta el final del camino, él también se podía ver de distintas formas en los espejos a su alrededor, pero a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Era hora de recuperar su dinero y hacerle saber a Hidan en lo que se había metido.

-Bastardo, ¡devuélveme mi dinero de inmediato!- Kakuzu se acercó y tomó a un sorprendido peli-blanco por el cuello de la playera, enfrentándolo.

-No- Hidan por dentro estaba como loco, lo tenía ahí, frente suyo, a sólo centímetros de su rostro. "Vamos Hidan… no es momento de cobardía, dilo, dilo,dilo…" –No hasta que me escuches- Dijo bastante seguro.

-¿Escucharte? Tomaste mi dinero, no tengo nada que escuchar, déjate de tonterías y dámelo de una buena vez- Lo tironeó de la prenda, haciéndole saber que era en serio. Por supuesto que no quería dejar a su compañero medio muerto por la golpiza que fácilmente podía darle, pero vamos, le estaba crispando los nervios.

-Sí, ¡sí tienes!- Hidan apretó los puños y se soltó del moreno- Tú… siempre te preocupas por esta maldita cosa- Apretó el dinero en su mano y lo puso al frente ligeramente, viéndolo con odio- Lo guardas como si tu vida dependiera de eso, quieres más, ¡siempre más! Te enojas si alguien lo toca, como yo ahora- Hizo una pausa, sentía un nudo en el estómago y sus palabras de repente parecieron pesarle demasiado porque no podía decir algo más-

-¿Y? ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?- Kakuzu vio la oportunidad de tomar el dinero ahora que el otro lo estaba sosteniendo al frente. Se inclinó hacia adelante intentando tomarlo, Hidan se apartó rápidamente, por poco tropezándose al echarse para atrás.

-¡Yo quiero ser igual de importante para ti!- Soltó al esquivarlo. Esperen, ¿Qué había dicho?... ¿Al fin? ¿Por fin se había atrevido a decir aquello que se había callado durante los últimos meses? Sí, lo había hecho, y en frente suyo había un estupefacto Kakuzu ligeramente boquiabierto y sorprendido.

-No digas tonterías- El castaño regresó a su normal temperamento- Primero te robas mi dinero, luego, ¿intentas humillarme con algo como esto? Eso es bajo incluso para ti, estúpido Jashinista- Frío, como siempre.

Hidan no esperaba otras palabras por parte del mayor. Pero, quizás, en alguna realidad lejana, en vez de aquello, se hubiera lanzado hacia él con un apasionado beso y con sentimientos recíprocos. Lástima que no estaban en esa realidad y las palabras de Kakuzu ahora se clavaban en el pecho del peli-blanco una y otra vez. ¿Humillarlo? Nunca intentó nada como eso.

-Yo no estaba intentando nada como eso- Hidan habló en un tono bajo, pero audible. El fondo del lugar eran risas, música y gritos por fuera de la carpa donde se encontraban. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Tu broma ha ido demasiado lejos- Kakuzu de nuevo vio una oportunidad, esta vez el brazo de su compañero colgaba débilmente a su costado, no fue problema arrebatarle el fajo de billetes.

-No es una broma, maldita sea, ¡lo que digo es verdad maldito tacaño!- Su mano ahora tenía el desagradable olor de dinero, por tenerlo tanto tiempo apretado entre aquella. Sintió hastío por el dinero, odio.

Kakuzu rodó los ojos- Vamos Hidan, que tú creas que caeré en algo como eso me sorprende, da gracias a que no te haga papilla aquí mismo, sólo porque tu teatrito me ha divertido, pero es hora de que pa…- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía con tanta facilidad destrozar por dentro a nuestro joven enamorado? Sin embargo, sus palabras se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hidan para sorpresa del moreno. ¿Por qué lloraba?

Kakuzu estaba con los ojos abiertos, viendo al peli-blanco restregándose el rostro con la manga de su playera- ¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que creyó razonable decir en ese momento.

_**## Alguien se nos enfermó ##**_

Tobi había insistido de sobremanera para subirse a uno de esos juegos que no hacen más que revolverte el estómago y hacerte salir con la cara pálida, peor que el lado blanco de Zetsu, si es que eso era posible- ¿Estás bien?- El bicolor estaba dándole palmaditas al peli-negro mientras regresaba todas las golosinas de hace rato.

-Creo que eso fue t…- Quedó interrumpido de nuevo por otros segundos de regresar la cena, estaba aferrado a un contenedor de basura, sentía las piernas temblar por le repentina debilidad. "Maldición" Pensó al sentir sus fuerzas flaquear.

-Tal vez sea bueno que te refresques el rostro, ¿no prefieres ir al baño?- Zetsu no podía creer que ni en esa condición Tobi aún tuviera la máscara puesta.

El peli-negro negó con la cabeza- ¿Aún tienes esa botella de agua?- Preguntó aún en estado mareado, esa voz, de nuevo esa voz.

Zetsu asintió mientras le pasaba la botella a medio consumir, Tobi se bebió toda de esta y suspiró- Gracias Zuzu- Sonrió ladinamente, poniendo nervioso al nombrado. Se colocó correctamente la máscara de nuevo- ¡Tobi se siente mejor!- Exclamó en ese tono al que el peli-verde estaba ya acostumbrado- Lamento haberme gastado tu agua, Zetsu- El chico miró hacia el suelo.

-No importa- Zetsu hizo un gesto restándole importancia- Oye, Tobi…- ¿Cómo le diría eso?-

-Dime, Zetsu- Ladeó el rostro con tono infantil en su voz.

-¿Estás enfermo o algo? ¿O te duele la garganta?-

-No, Tobi está muy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, tu voz, parece a veces cambiar- Sacudió la cabeza- ¿Y qué pasa con el "Zusu"?- Arqueó una ceja, demandaba una respuesta.

Tobi sonrió con malicia tras esa máscara impasible. Tomó al bicolor por la muñeca y lo arrastró lejos de ahí. La celebración estaba alejada de la ciudad, por lo que los rededores se componían básicamente de zonas arboladas que daban paso a un espeso bosque. Ahí es a donde se dirigían.

_**## Cerca de la rueda de la fortuna ##**_

El espectáculo había terminado, Deidara y Sasori caminaban sin rumbo fijo, incluso se les había olvidado que habían venido juntos. El rubio seguía repasando en su mente el momento en el que su compañero le había limpiado con el dedo, en su andar, el oji-azul fantaseó con esos segundos, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo. Negó con la cabeza varias veces. "¿Qué cojones estoy pensando? E-Es Sasori de quién hablamos, él nunca…" Volteó a ver al pelirrojo que parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos igual que él. "No, no, no él nunca pensaría en algo así".

Sasori, mientras tanto, se preguntaba qué era lo que Deidara pensaba, nunca se imaginaría que era precisamente él quien ocupara en esos momentos la mente del artista. Bueno, ambos eran artistas. Quizás por eso se llevaban bien. A decir verdad, ese fue el motivo porque comenzaron a hablar, la razón por la que Sasori se comenzó a interesar en el caprichoso chico a su lado.

-Danna- Deidara lo llamoó, casi siempre lo llamaba de esa manera, todos los demás por Sasori.

-¿Qué?- Volteó el rostro clavándole la mirada. Esos ojos profundos, ese cabello, esos labios; no, se reprendió e intentó prestar atención a lo que le dirían.

-¿Por qué hiciste lo de hace rato? Sabes a lo que me refiero, uhn- Anticipó antes de que le preguntaran, vamos, el tan sólo hecho de preguntarle ya era lo bastante vergonzoso como para también tenerle que recordar lo que había hecho.

Sasori se encogió de hombros, la respuesta era simple, "Me gustas y quiero tocarte" Que simple, ¿no? Pues no para nuestro pelirrojo- Porque estabas manchado- Eso fue todo, otra oportunidad desperdiciada. ¿Cuántas ya habían sido? Momentos en los que estaban completamente solos, el rubio de buen humor, él listo para decirlo. Pero la tensión en su pecho se lo impedía.

-Uhn, si tú lo dices- Suspiró por lo bajo, Sasori se preguntó qué quería decir ese suspiro. ¿Estaba enojado, no satisfecho con la respuesta, quizás esperaba otra cosa? Quizás, quizás.

-La verdad es que- Comenzó a decir de nuevo, inconsciente de que lo que diría continuación cambiaría por completo la manera en la que Deidara lo veía.

-¿Si?- El rubio preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

-La verdad es que…-El rostro de Sasori tomó el mismo color de su cabello gradualmente, miró a su alrededor, buscando como zafarse de esta- La verdad es que me gustaría subirme a la rueda de la fortuna- Sonrió ligeramente y con inocencia. De nuevo, una oportunidad perdida, y sería la última que desperdiciaría.

-Ah…- Deidara expresó con decepción, miró hacia el juego mecánico e intentó animarse, no parecía mala idea. Al fin al cabo, estaban ahí para divertirse, ¿no es así?.

_**## Nos encontramos de nuevo con el Uchiha y Hoshigaki ##**_

-Te noto tenso Kisame- Dijo Itachi mientras caminaban hacia la zona de arte.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Intentó sonar lo más relajado posible, aunque le era difícil. Estando solo con el azabache, en una feria, ¡después de haberle dado de comer dangos en la boca! Era demasiado para el tiburón, sin embargo, quizás era una buena señal, ¿no es así?

-Nada, olvídalo- Itachi siguió repasando con la mirada lo que veía a su alrededor. Diminutas figuras de porcelana o madera. Grandes estatuillas de barro u otros materiales. Inservible. En primer lugar, ¿por qué había aceptado ir? Ah sí, su inseparable amigo de toda la vida le había insistido, además del molesto Tobi que también se le pegaba en todo momento a pedirle que fueran. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no encontraba a Kisame molesto si le había preguntado tanto como Tobi? Quizás porque lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, sí, debía ser eso.

-Itachi, mira eso- El tiburón se detuvo y señaló en alguna dirección lejana, sacando al peli-negro de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es?- Itachi podía ver varias cosas, pero no entendía qué exactamente era lo que quería que viera.

-Una casa encantada, ¿vamos?- Kisame de repente sonó como un niño de cinco años impaciente.

El otro se encogió de brazos- Vale, ¿por qué no?- Kisame se alegró por esa respuesta, pero sólo respondió con una sonrisa. Ni modo que se pusiera a brincar de alegría en medio de la multitud. Aparte de tiburón, loquito, ¿faltaba algo más?

**. . . . . . . . . . **


	6. Cercanía que mata

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_**Warning: **__Shonen-ai_

_**Pairing: **__Tobi(Madara) x Zetsu / Hidan x Kakuzu / Sasori x Deidara / Kisame x Itachi_

_**NA: **__No sé qué decir, excepto que tengo sueño, debería estudiar para griego, pero ya estudie ayer. Tengo a mi hámster trabajando mucho, pobrecito. Feliz 21 de Marzo. Para los Mexicanos, feliz día del natalicio del Benito Juárez. Aunque sea atrasado._

"_El respeto, tanto entre los individuos, como entre las naciones, es la paz"- Benito Juárez_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Entonces, tenemos a un confundido Zetsu siendo arrastrado por Tobi lejos de la feria. El bicolor no se había percatado de aquello hasta que estuvieron saliendo de la zona, se notaba por la ausencia de puestos y materiales varios se acumulaban alrededor.

-Tobi, ¿a dónde me estás llevando?- El oji-dorado le había seguido sin objetar, sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirse un poco alarmado, esa actitud no era común en el azabache. Encima de todo, desde momentos atrás su comportamiento había sido inusual.

-Ya lo verás, Zetsu. Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi no hará nada malo- "Al menos, no demasiado". Pensó. No podía decir lo que tenía en mente, si lo hacía, probablemente el bicolor saldría corriendo o simplemente se quedaría completamente estupefacto.

-Está bien, c-confío en ti- Aunque no le diera muy buena espina. Sin querer un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Tobi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y deseó comérselo en ese instante. Pero no, siguió avanzando hasta estar seguro de que la gente ni se molestaría a voltear en su dirección. Soltó la mano del peli-verde y ambos estuvieron frente a frente.

Zetsu de repente se sintió nervioso, pero, no había porque estarlo, ¿verdad?- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Era necesario- Esa voz, esa voz no era la de Tobi.

-No te entiendo- Zetsu ladeó el rostro con toda la inocencia del mundo, la cual era mucho en ese momento pues de verdad no entendía ni papa de lo que el peli-negro le decía.

-Entonces tendré que demostrarte de qué se trata- Unos dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la máscara que ocultaba el rostro del misterioso Tobi.

_**## Ese tonto peli-blanco no deja de llorar ##**_

-¿Por qué?-Repitió Kakuzu quien no estaba para juegos, ya no más. Si Hidan hablaba en serio, quería saberlo ahora, él sabía del carácter de su compañero, amaba mofarse de los demás y sin importar que tan lejos debiera llegar para eso. Pero, ¿llorar? Hidan, ¿capaz de llorar por una broma? No, sería demasiada humillación para sí mismo, no tendría sentido que fuera un chiste, entonces, ¿era serio? Agh, el moreno de pronto se sintió en medio de un conflicto que no podía resolver.

Hidan paró las lágrimas, aunque seguían amenazando con caer por sus mejillas- ¿Eres idiota?- Dijo entre sollozos que se perdían a su alrededor.

Kakuzu de repente se sintió como un tonto, ¿cómo que un idiota?- No juegues conmigo de esa manera tan estúpida- Se acercó a él, apretando su puño derecho y tensando el músculo. Hidan se sintió confundido y retrocedió, ¿con temor? Sí, estaba demasiado vulnerable en ese momento.

-Ka-Kakuzu, n-no por favor- Se cubrió con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo para que su rostro de porcelana no se dañara, pensó en correr, pero de repente se topó con que estaba contra los espejos. No podía huir. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Kakuzu no escuchó razones, levantó el puño en el aire y este iba directamente a Hidan, él podía sentirlo, no era necesario estarlo viendo en ese instante. Incluso se estaba resignando a no tener perdón por parte del moreno. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

_**## La casa de los sustos hace de las suyas ##**_

Kisame estaba tenso, el recorrido se basaba en dejar a los chicos recorrer solos el camino y tener suerte en encontrar la salida, que estaba del otro lado de la casa. El camino estaba marcado por una serie de manchas fluorescentes en el suelo, muy irregulares y en realidad no parecía de verdad un sendero. Ya que era bastante irregular, además, con todo a su alrededor obscuro y lleno de cosas terroríficas, ¿en serio esperaban que se fijaran todo el rato en las manchas del suelo?

Itachi, por su parte, parecía estar de lo más relajado. Bueno, no es como si fuera la clase de chicos que se asustaban por cualquier cosa, de hecho, era quizás el más valiente de todo el grupo de jóvenes. Además, era también esa una de las razones por las que a Kisame le gustaba el azabache.

Pronto llegó su turno de entrar, los grupos entraban sin importar el número de personas, sin embargo, no más de cinco por cada grupo. Entraban con un intervalo de diez minutos, habían esperado unos veinte minutos, sin comentar nada especialmente interesante.

-Su turno, chicos- Dijo el joven de la puerta mientras se hacía un lado y tomaba sus boletos previamente comprados.

Ambos pasaron y en seguida la obscuridad los cubrió, y, ¿ahora qué? A su alrededor no se podía ver nada, exceptuando alguna que otra carcacha para ambientar el camino. La casa era de dos pisos, el objetivo era salir del otro lado, por el balcón del piso superior, donde había unas escaleras hacia tierra firme.

Por un momento se sintieron incapaces de decidir qué hacer. Sin embargo, los pasos que se escuchaban a su alrededor, ya fuese de otras personas o un efecto de sonido, los hizo inconscientemente avanzar hacia donde creían que el camino era correcto. En teoría se podía ver, una vez que te hubieras acostumbrado a lo obscuro del lugar claro. Las manchas fluorescentes junto con otros objetos que emitían esa misma luz iluminaban pobremente todo el lugar.

-Ugh, parece que en cualquier momento saldrá algo- Dijo Kisame rompiendo con el silencio que había entre ambos.

-Ajá, ¿acaso estás asustado, pececillo?- ¿Q-Qué había con ese sobrenombre? Incluso Itachi se dio cuenta de que no era normal que él dijera eso. Dio suerte a que no pudiera ver del todo bien su rostro, probablemente tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿P-Pececillo?- Kisame volteó a verlo, pero apenas si podía distinguir su silueta a su lado. Soltó a reír disimulando su nerviosismo, como si se hubiera tratado de una broma entre amigos, nada más que eso. Pero, hubiera querido que fuera más, si tan sólo… Pero no, Kisame no tenía tan altas expectativas con el azabache.

Itachi sonrió de lado, él no era de la clase de personas que acostumbraran a reír tan abiertamente, pero si el otro lo hubiera podido ver bien, sabría que la risa era bien recibida.

En el pasillo había tres maneras de proseguir, ninguna parecía realmente prometedora, incluso parecía que eran el mismo escenario colocado en tres posiciones distintas. Se sentían liados, pero ese era el chiste al fin y al cabo de ese tipo de juegos.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, continuaron hacia la derecha. Itachi al frente seguido enseguida por Kisame, el camino era un poco estrecho para que cupiera uno al lado del otro. Quizás esa era la intención, que no caminasen lado a lado. De nuevo más pasillos, en esta ocasión sólo dos, ambos parecían demasiado lúgubres para el gusto del más alto.

Mientras debatían en susurros cual sería mejor, algo tocó la espalda de Kisame y este se sobresaltó, se volteó bruscamente y se encontró con un cuerpo más alto que suyo, ensangrentado, algo viscoso en la mano que lo tocaba y… y… ¡¿sin cabeza?

-¡I-I-I-Itachi!- Kisame tiritó de repente, claro, que si lo hubiera analizado unos momentos hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que eso no podía ser y era obvio que hubieran cosas así en ese lugar, pero, ¿¡quién carajos se iba a detener a pensar eso? Su primera reacción fue tomar del brazo a Itachi y tomar el camino de la derecha corriendo a toda velocidad, peor que Hidan cuando Deidara descubría que se había acabado sus provisiones de chocolates.

Itachi apenas si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y correr detrás del otro, sin entender muy bien por qué. Claro, él no vio a la versión pirata del jinete sin cabeza. Claramente el tiburón no veía por donde corría y sólo se preocupaba por correr lejos, pero había un problema: el camino no era infinito.

Cuando vio el muro justo delante de ellos, acercándose peligrosamente, se detuvo en seco haciendo que la fuerza de inercia hiciera que Itachi terminara encima de Kisame. Frente a frente. Ambos jadeando por la carrera, aunque no hubiera sido mucho, era más el susto del peli-azul que nada.

¿Y ahora qué? Los dos, Itachi sobre Kisame, apenas unas cuantas luces fluorescentes iluminándoles, se miraban directamente a los ojos a pesar de la penumbra. Cada segundo parecía una eternidad en la mente de ambos. La respiración del uno sobre el otro, sus cuerpos tocándose torpemente, por haber caído tan toscamente. ¿Y… ahora qué?

_**## La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo ## **_

Era tiempo para que otra ronda de personas subiera a las cabinas del juego mecánico. Estaba adornado con luces en las secciones largas de las que los compartimientos se encontraban suspendidos. Deidara y Sasori subieron. El rubio aún parecía un poco distante, ¿será por lo de hace rato? Quién sabe, era lo más probable. El pelirrojo no era muy bueno lidiando con los sentimientos de los demás, por favor, ni siquiera era capaz de ocuparse de los propios. Sin embargo…

-¿Estás bien?- Sasori preguntó apenas hubieran iniciado a avanzar lentamente por el recorrido.

Deidara se encogió de hombros- Uhn, supongo que lo estoy… ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Danna?- La mirada, hasta ese momento, había estado fija en todo a su alrededor, pero ahora, esos dos hermosos orbes azules se clavaban en los marrones de Sasori.

Bien, ahora no era tiempo de ser cobarde. Era ahora o nunca, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no de nuevo- Pareces… distraído- ¿Cómo se supone que comenzaría? ¿Qué palabras eran las adecuadas? Suponía que primero debía crear un ambiente, después de todo, el amor era arte, y el arte siempre necesita una clase de ambientación. Sí, esa sería una buena forma de entenderlo.

-Quizás sólo un poco cansado, uhn- Sonrió intentando tranquilizar a su amigo de la infancia, aunque podía notar a lenguas que no era una sonrisa del todo sincera. Qué fácil de leer.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para decir que mientes- Apoyó un codo en el marco de la ventana de la cabina y su mejilla en su puño cerrado. Esa mirada neutra que le dirigía a todos, sólo Deidara lograba hacer que sonriese un poco, sentirse un poco diferente respecto a los demás.

Deidara de pronto se puso nervioso, apenas era perceptible- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo- Susurró, sin embargo, el silencio era tal que Sasori pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- Se interesó el enamorado.

-Siempre te es fácil descubrir cuando miento… o cuando algo no está bien conmigo, ¿es que soy tan fácil de leer?- Ahora miraba el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ese hermoso y lacio cabello rubio.

-Quizás, es sólo que te conozco desde hace mucho- Respondió en tono automático.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo no puedo decir lo mismo y sentir que te conozco tanto como tú dices conocerme a mí? Es muy difícil saber lo que piensas, incluso… aunque hayamos estado juntos desde pequeños- Suspiró, se sintió de pronto cansado.

Sasori de pronto se sintió invadido por pensamientos que aterrizaban de manera brusca en su mente, "él, él intenta leerme, para mi es fácil, porque él siempre es expresivo. Sin embargo, yo, para proteger lo que siento, intenté nunca mostrar nada, de por sí nunca he mostrado lo que siento… ¿por qué quiere…? Es decir, ¿por qué le interesa poder leerme también? Es posible que, ¿también sienta lo mismo? Es posible, es tan sólo un quizás" Todo pasó por su mente en cuestión de segundos, segundos en los que hubo silencio.

-Pero, será mejor que lo olvides- Deidara miró por la ventana de nuevo.

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir que haga eso? Olvidar…- Su voz se escuchaba extraña, Deidara miró a verlo y la escena simplemente le hizo estremecer, Sasori, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos acuosos, ¿en qué momento le habían cambiado a su impasible pelirrojo por ese chico tan lindo y expresivo?

-Danna…- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Después de que al fin recibo una señal de que sientes lo mismo- Continuó el chico reteniendo las lágrimas y forzando su voz a pesar del nudo en la garganta- ¿Cómo esperas que olvide?-

Deidara se quiso levantar de su asiento y así lo hizo, quería abrazar a ese chico que parecía tan vulnerable frente suyo. Pero el juego de repente frenó. El impulso hizo que el rubio cayera sobre Sasori, o algo así, el pelirrojo lo había sostenido y ahora lo tenía tomado por los hombros y frente a frente. El oji-marrón cerró los ojos por inercia y eso hizo que una pequeña lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

El rubio no aguantó más, se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo, ahí, en la rueda de la fortuna, en lo más alto de todo. Todo parecía tan ajeno a ellos, el festival, las risas, los juegos, la música, ahora eran tan sólo ellos dos.

-Deidara…- Sasori estaba siendo abrazado aún, sus manos torpes se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, y esa calidez pareció apaciguar sus turbios pensamientos, ahora se sentía tranquilo, como si todo estuviera bien.

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	7. El amor está en el aire

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Warning: **__Soft Yaoi_

_**Pairing: **__Tobi(Madara) x Zetsu / Hidan x Kakuzu / Sasori x Deidara / Kisame x Itachi_

_**NA: **__Sólo quiero decir que YA SON VACACIONES. Al fin tendré tiempo para continuar todos mis fics y terminarlos de una vez por todas. Respecto a este capítulo, bueno, hoy me siento con ganas de escribir de manera diferente, algo un poquito más poético, no sé, veremos que resulta._

_Ah sí, olvidé mencionarlo ya que no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora. Tobi/Madara tiene la misma edad que todos los demás, para no tener que explicar el por qué un viejo anda con jóvenes, ¿vale?_

_Y agradecimientos especiales a __**Nosight **__por sus reviews y el apoyo en general, ella también participa en el proyecto MadaZetsu. Este capítulo va por ella y por ustedes._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Pedacitos de vidrio volaron alrededor de la zona del impacto. Un par de ellos rozaron el hombro y oreja de Hidan sin llegar a cortarle, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se preguntó si Kakuzu había fallado, no, eso no era posible. Con lentitud se quitó los brazos del rostro y ante él descubrió al moreno cabizbajo y con el brazo aún extendido hacia él, el puño del mayor estaba incrustado en el espejo detrás de él.

-Kakuzu…- Murmuró llevando una mano para sacar la del castaño del vidrio, hilos de sangre bajaban por su puño, provenientes de sus nudillos. Las pequeñas lágrimas dejaron su rastro por sus mejillas.

-Hidan, deja ya de jugar- Repitió lo mismo de hacía unos instantes, apenas sintió el roce en su mano la retiró, mirándose los cortes superficiales hechos por el espejo ahora resquebrajado.

-No estoy jugando- Volvió a responder de la misma manera, pero esta vez tenía un semblante más seguro-Te lo pondré más fácil, _me _gustas- No dio tiempo para que el otro respondiera- Pero tú sólo quieres a este montón de papel sin vida, joder Kakuzu, ¿por qué no puedo ser igual de importante?-

-No puedes- Cortó Kakuzu antes de que siguiera- Tan sólo mírate, eres arrogante, boca floja, demasiado ruidoso, y no hay momento en el que no discutas conmigo- Y así podía continuar enlistado defectos de Hidan- ¿Cómo pretendes que me gustes de la misma manera que el dinero, que es lo que me da prácticamente todo?-

Hidan se quedó perplejo, lo peor era que sus palabras contenían sólo la verdad- ¡Ya verás! Haré que te enamores de mí y que olvides todo ese estúpido papel inservible- Quiso sonreír de la manera tan orgullosa que lo hacía siempre y casi lo logró, pero aún tenía ese deje lastimoso en su expresión facial.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- Sonrió de manera superior ante tal declaración, pero todavía no podía tragárselo de todo, simplemente no podía.

El menor imitó esa sonrisa, pero no planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar, no era su estilo. Tomó a Kakuzu de la camisa para atraerlo hacia sí mismo, plantándole un fogoso beso.

_**## Tobi es un buen chico ##**_

Atónito sería decir poco. Una mano pálida había detenido a la de Tobi cuando la zona inferior de su rostro había quedado descubierta. El azabache se mostró sorprendido detrás de esa neutral máscara que ahora apenas le cubría más ahí de la nariz.

-¿Por qué me detienes?- Su voz era demasiado segura para ser de aquél chico hiperactivo que siempre mostraba ser.

-No lo entiendes- Dijo Zetsu de una manera tan suave que su voz se podía confundir con la brisa que los envolvía aquellas horas de la noche.

-Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Ver mi rostro- Replicó el otro a manera de afirmación.

Zetsu negó con la cabeza sin retirar su mano de la máscara, que era lo único que detenía al otro de quitársela por completo- Al principio sí sentía intriga, quería descubrir el misterio detrás de esta pieza que siempre te acompaña… Pero apenas hace unos momentos lo comprendí, que si lo supiera ya no sería de Tobi de quien estuviera enamorado, sino de otra persona- Concluyó retirando su mano no sin rozar ligeramente los labios delgados de la figura delante suyo. No era simplemente la voz, las palabras que había usado cuando hablaba en ese tono no sonaban para nada como la persona que a él le gustaba.

"Enamorado". Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la persona detrás de la máscara, llenándola por completo como si de una gran habitación vacía se tratara. Abrió su boca pero nada salió, las palabras desaparecieron de su garganta y todo se nubló de manera imaginaria en su mente.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?- Inquirió el peli-verde con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- No tendría ningún sentido mostrarme tu rostro, porque no es de esta parte tuya a la que me siento atraído- Continuó mientras la mente de "Tobi" seguía en blanco.

El otro seguía con media máscara al aire, pero su seguridad en sí mismo era mucho más fuerte que la sorpresa del momento- Entonces, haré que también te guste esta parte mía- Sentenció mientras se retiraba por completo la máscara. Unos hermosos ojos carmesí aparecieron, quizás los más hermosos que Zetsu hubiera visto jamás. Estos dos orbes lo miraban fijamente, y sin embargo, con una tranquilidad inmensa. De la misma manera que un depredador observa a una presa segura teniéndola frente suyo.

El de ojos amarillos estaba helado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, seamos sinceros, ¿ustedes sabrían?

-¿Y bien?- El nuevo rostro para Zetsu dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que el bicolor retrocediera uno, esa mirada clavada en él le decía algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

-Y bien ¿qué?- respondió intentando no sonar sorprendido o sin saber qué hacer, ya que era exactamente así como se encontraba en esos instantes.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Una sonrisa ladina irrumpió en el rostro de "Tobi" suavemente. Dio otro paso y pronto se encontró acorralando a Zetsu contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Se supone que tenga que decir algo?- Volvió a usar una preguntar para responder, igualando esa sonrisa, no pensaba dejar que el otro tomara el control de la situación.

-Deberías, Zu-zu- Se aproximó de manera bastante lenta al rostro contrario mientras decía ese sobrenombre como un niño pequeño. Su sonrisa se mantuvo igual, así como su acercamiento hasta que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre ellos mismos.

-Tu verdadero nombre- Soltó Zetsu cortándole el rollo romántico a la persona delante de él.

-¿Hum?- Se detuvo centímetros antes de llegar a sus labios.

-Me oíste, tu verdadero nombre, quiero saberlo- Volvió a exigir con un tono más firme.

"Tobi" sintió ganas de echarse a reír, sin embargo, eso no haría mucha gracia al bicolor frente suyo- Uchiha, Uchiha Madara- Susurró como si se tratase de un secreto, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

-Uchiha, entonces, Itachi…- Se quedó callado gracias al repentino beso. Los labios de Tob… Madara aprisionaban los suyos de manera posesiva, queriendo comérselos ahí mismo.

El sorprendido Zetsu pronto necesitó aire y viró el rostro para zafarse del beso, esa sensación no era para nada como él se imaginaba que sería, era violenta en vez de suave como él había pensando que "Tobi" sería.

-¿Tienes algo así como una doble cara?- Se defendió Zetsu en un tono que reflejaba un poco de burla, su sonrisa también denotaba aquello.

Madara no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre un suspiro- Es posible, puedes verlo de esa manera- Su mirada se convirtió distante mientras sus delgados dedos jugaban con el corto cabello de Zetsu- ¿Ya te estás enamorando de mí?- Interrogó con una voz sensual y juguetona en el oído contrario.

Zetsu se estremeció, cayendo en cuenta de lo peligrosa que se había vuelto la situación- Dejémoslo en que ya no eres un desconocido para mí- Respondió complacido por sus asertivas palabras.

El peli-negro también sonrió- Es suficiente para mí- Dicho esto volvió a besarlo con aún más deseo. No podía ocultarlo, también se había sentido atraído por el peli-verde desde hacía un tiempo y, al igual que Zetsu, había escogido la ocasión para dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

_**## La casa de los sustos… ¿O la casa de los besos? ##**_

Había sido inevitable, o casi. Aunque no sucedió de la manera en la que Kisame se la había imaginado, ya que había sido Itachi quien había dado el último paso. El Uchiha se apoyaba con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra buscaba la mano de Kisame tendida en algún lugar del suelo. El beso era dulce, demasiado para venir del amargo azabache, quizás era por los dangos que habían comido, pero no era el sabor, sino cómo se sentía.

-Itachi…- Murmuró Kisame separando sus labios.

La vista de ambos se había acostumbrado ya a la poca luz que había dentro del juego- ¿Qué?- El tono de su voz era el de siempre.

Kisame sonrió discretamente al notar aquello- Nada- Susurró por lo bajo antes de tomarle por el rostro y besarle de nuevo; fue un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos.

-Creo que será mejor salir de aquí- Inquirió Itachi después del segundo beso.

El más alto asintió sentándose, de esa manera terminando con el azabache con las piernas separadas, y sentado sobre su regazo. Tentador.

-Ni lo pienses- Espetó adivinando los pensamientos de Kisame.

-¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?- Canturreó el tiburón con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

-_Sabes _que lo estabas pensando- Miró acusadoramente a su compañero mientras se levantaba para continuar y salir del juego.

Kisame se levantó de igual manera, sacudiéndose el polvo- Si lo sabes quiere decir que también pasó por tu men…- Su frase quedó incompleta cuando sintió de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro. Un frío le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras volteaba la cabeza con todo el nerviosismo de nuevo. ¡El puto cuerpo sin cabeza de nuevo!

-¡I-I-Itachiiii!- Gritó antes de tomarlo de nuevo y correr doblando por otro pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras. El azabache no le vio sentido a resistirse, en vez de eso, optó por no cansarse y se colgó del tiburón como caballito para no tener que correr.

_**## Eres algo especial ##**_

-Entonces, así es como son las cosas, unh- Comentó Deidara mientras sorbía de una bebida caliente que habían comprado después de bajar de la rueda de la fortuna.

Sasori sólo asintió, su actitud volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Imitó la acción del menor y sorbió un poco de la bebida también, aunque había cierto brillo en sus ojos que no se podía ocultar con sólo una actitud seria.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir, unh?- El rubio jugaba por debajo de la mesa con sus pies, no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de la persona sentada frente a él. Después de bajar de la rueda de la fortuna habían decidido ir por algo de beber, escogieron un té caliente y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas del puesto, fuera del camino invisible por donde más personas pasaban.

El pelirrojo miró furtivamente a su alrededor, de una manera discreta claro- Todo depende de ti- Respondió una vez estuvo seguro de que podía hablar abiertamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Volvió a cuestionar Deidara apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, acercándose un poco más de esa forma.

-Exactamente lo que dije- Sasori alzó la vista hasta tener los orbes azules enfrentando su mirada castaña- Depende de ti, ya sabes lo que siento, yo tengo una…- pensó en decir una "vaga" idea, pero se contuvo, porque ya no lo era, ahora era bastante clara- una idea de lo que sientes- compuso rápidamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?-

Deidara hizo un puchero- Eso es tan poco romántico, Danna- reclamó el menor aunque no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el contenido de su vaso.

-Oh, tienes razón, sería mucho más adecuado a la hora de los fuegos artificiales mientras las luces adornan el cielo y todos hablan de lo hermoso que son, o mejor, todos callan asombrados por el espectáculo- Claramente bromeaba, pero su imperturbable semblante no reflejaba eso.

Los ojos de Deidara se iluminaron de repente mientras asentía más de un par de veces- Eso sería perfecto Danna- Su sonrisa demasiado amplia decían que en serio se lo había tragado.

Sasori no soportaría que se desanimara ahora que le había mostrado tal rostro. El mayor sonrió muy levemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se incorporaba entre la multitud. Deidara miró extrañado y no perdió ni un momento para comenzar a seguirlo, un poco confundido por su repentina acción.

-¿Danna? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Fue algo que dije?- Su mirada un poco preocupara hizo que el interior de Sasori temblara, en el buen sentido. El nombrado negó con la cabeza.

-Dijiste que era una buena idea, ¿no es así?- Su mirada se clavó en la del menor, antes de que este pudiera responder Sasori señaló al frente- En ese prado será el espectáculo- Indicó mientras seguía caminando.

Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo y caminaba lo más pegado posible a Sasori.

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	8. Lluvia de luces

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Warning: **__Soft____Yaoi Fluff_

_**Pairing: **__Tobi(Madara) x Zetsu / Hidan x Kakuzu / Sasori x Deidara / Kisame x Itachi_

_**NA: **__Así que, este será el último capítulo, será la primera historia oficialmente terminada entre todos mis fics, espero que a los lectores les haya gustado, agradecería mucho sus reviews para ver si he fallado en algún punto, y de antemano les digo que sé que la personalidad de Hidan me salió un poco OC o al menos así fue como yo lo sentí._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Zetsu y Madara no se habían movido de su lugar, sin embargo, ya no se encontraban entre besos y susurros, sino que habían tomado lugar junto a la repentina multitud que comenzaba a acumularse en el centro del prado. Algunos estaban de pie, pero la mayoría estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y charlando entre sí, otros más mirando ansiosos al cielo. La reciente pareja tomó lugar un poco apartados de la gran concentración de gente en el centro.

-¿Crees que encontremos a los demás ahora?- Preguntó Zetsu mirando a su alrededor.

Madara había vuelto a ser "Tobi", el bicolor estaba consciente de que debía de haber alguna razón para ocultar su identidad, mientras no tuviera secretos para él no importaba- Quizás, pero preferiría verlos hasta después- Con voz lasciva pasó una mano por la espalda de Zetsu, dándole una caricia discreta. El peli-verde se sonrojó y lo miró de manera acusadora.

-Hum- Fue la respuesta de Zetsu ante eso.

Del otro lado del prado, y por otro lado me refiero a muchos, muchos metros en la dirección contraria, se acercaban Sasori y Deidara, este último con una nada disimulada sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Faltará mucho?- Dijo el rubio.

Sasori consultó su reloj y tan sólo faltaban diez minutos si es que la función de luces comenzaba puntualmente- No- Respondió sin dar pie a más plática, tenía demasiado en su mente.

En otra dirección venían Kakuzu e Hidan. El Jashinista venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque también tenía una mejilla rojiza y ligeramente hinchada, sí, Kakuzu le había dado un buen golpe en la mejilla después de varios segundos besándose, ¿la razón? No quería que Hidan supiera que lo habí disfrutado.

-¿Por qué sonríes, idiota?- Espetó molesto al ver que seguía con esa cara tan alegre.

-¿No es jodidamente obvio?- Volteó a verlo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Por _algo _te estoy preguntando- Replicó el moreno.

-Te digo que es obvio, carajo- Hidan frunció el ceño y alzó el dedo índice- Si realmente me odiaras probablemente me hubieras matado ahí mismo en la casa de los espejos, pero en vez de eso sólo tuve un ligero puñetazo en la cara- Su arrogancia merecía uno más fuerte- Eso debe significar que estoy haciendo que te enamores de mí- A veces esa confianza en sí mismo enfermaba a Kakuzu.

-No llegues a conclusiones por ti mismo, idiota- Bufó antes de notar que estaban caminando sobre pasto en vez de gradilla, la gente comenzaba a amontonarse más y más a su alrededor. Casi era la hora.

-Pero sabes que tengo la razón- Contraatacó con una estúpida sonrisa al parecer el oji-verde.

-Ya cállate- Le empujó poniéndole una mano en el rostro para que borrara esa expresión.

Kisame e Itachi habían logrado salir de la casa de los sustos, aunque no fue de la manera "legal". Sólo diré que al final hubo un hoyo en la pared de manera del juego, hecho por nuestro tiburón favorito.

-Te cobrarán por eso-

-No creo que sepan que fui yo-

-Tienes… pedazos de manera en el cabello-

-¿Eh? Ah…- Kisame comenzó a palparse la cabeza y encontró alrededor de cinco varitas de madera, producto de embestir la pared. Niños, no hagan eso en casa.

Itachi sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, de hecho, a menos que te le quedaras viendo fijamente, no podías saberlo. Y ciertamente mirar a Itachi Uchiha fijamente no era algo que una persona normal quisiera hacer. Sin embargo, Kisame pudo haber notado esa sonrisa desde metros a distancia.

-Tendrás que recompensarme por la carrera que me hiciste pegar-

-Pero te cargué casi todo el trayecto…-

-¿Y?- Itachi alzó una ceja, esa no era respuesta suficiente.

Kisame suspiró- Bien, veamos, ¿estaremos a mano si te compro dos pinchos de dangos?-

-Que sean cuatro- El azabache alzó cuatro dedos de su mano derecha.

-Tres- Regateó Kisame.

Itachi pareció pensárselo por unos segundos- Hecho, pero será después de los fuegos artificiales-

-Hecho- Repitió el tiburón con una sonrisa más evidente que la de su nueva pareja.

Cinco minutos después caía una lluvia de luces que hipnotizaron a todos. Verdes, amarillas, rojas y blancas; eran tan sólo unos cuantos de los muchos que se apreciaban en el cielo estrellado.

Sasori y Deidara habían tomado asiento entre la multitud.

-Deidara- El pelirrojo llamó a su compañero que estaba sentado a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo.

El rubio sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo y luego volvía a su lugar- ¿Unh?- Miró de frente a Sasori, a ambos los iluminaban sólo las luces que nacían, vivían y morían en cuestión de segundos, una muerte demasiado hermosa. Era arte.

Sasori no perdió ni un segundo y se inclinó hasta tocar los labios del menor con los suyos. El beso fue corto pero dulce.

Deidara estaba de un color rosa, luego rojizo hasta llegar a un tono carmín de un momento a otro. Pero él tampoco perdió el tiempo y devolvió el beso, esta vez durando un poco más. No hubo necesidad de palabras entre ellos, un simple roce entre sus manos sobre el pasto era más que suficiente.

Tobi simplemente no podía mantener sus manos pegadas a su cuerpo, después de forcejear con Zetsu por dejarle rodearle la cintura, el bicolor al fin aceptó, sólo porque estaba lo suficientemente obscuro como para que nadie lo notara. Además, ahora ambos estaban demasiado ocupados admirando el espectáculo que tomaba lugar justo arriba de sus cabezas.

-Es hermoso-

-¿Qué cosa?- Susurró Zetsu despegando la mirada de las luces- ¿Los fuegos artificiales o todo en general?-

-¿Eh? Yo hablaba de tu trasero, Zetsu- Detrás de la máscara, la sonrisa de Madara era incluso peor que las de Hidan.

-Idiota- Suspiró el peli-verde sin poder evitar que una sonrisa surcase su rostro.

-Dame un beso- Pidió el peliblanco.

-No- Cortó Kakuzu mientras seguía con la vista en el cielo.

-Un abrazo- Volvió a pedir.

-No- Calló nuevamente el moreno apretando los dientes.

-Tan siquiera mírame- Ese tono de voz era demasiado suave para venir de esa boquita que tenía Hidan.

Kakuzu, resignado, volteó a verlo no sin una mirada de esas que matan- ¿Qué quier…- Tarde, muy tarde. Kakuzu era muy inteligente, pero no podía prever las sorpresas, al menos no las de Hidan quien le había plantado un beso.

-Casi siento que puedo tocarlas- Itachi elevó su mano al cielo, pretendiendo que las luces podían llegar hasta la palma de su mano.

-Te quemarías- Contestó juguetón Kisame.

-Tú me curarías en todo caso- Respondió muy seguro el Uchiha.

-Sabes que sí- Kisame tomó su mano, la que había extendido anteriormente, y besó la palma con dulzura, como si de verdad estuviese lastimada.

_Sasori, "esta ha sido la mejor noche"_

_Deidara, "¿es en serio, unh?"_

_Hidan, "Muy jodidamente en serio"_

_Kakuzu, "Hum"_

_Kisame, "¿No lo crees acaso?"_

_Itachi, "Tendrías que demostrármelo"_

_Madara, "¿Qué tal con un beso, Zu-zu?"_

_Zetsu, "Podría ser… Inténtalo"_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Fin. **


End file.
